With the arrival of mobile Internet era, the number of smart devices is increasing gradually. Among numerous mobile devices, cellphone is the most common and portable mobile terminal device. At present, a cellphone already has diversified functions, an important function thereof is high quality music play, the speaker in the cellphone is one of the necessities for high quality music play.
Existing speaker generally includes a vibrating system composed of a diaphragm and a dome, and a magnet, the vibrating system covers the magnet, and vibrating space is reserved between the vibrating system and the magnet, the vibrating space is used to meet the amplitude requirements of the vibrating system.
However, being limited by the magnet, more space needs to be reserved above the magnet so as to meet the vibration of the diaphragm. As a result, the speaker cannot be made thin, which cannot meet the requirements of portable mobile electronic products on the components.
Therefore, there is a necessity to provide a new speaker, so as to solve the above problem.